


Fluffy Bunny Crusade

by mmmdraco



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn manipulates the Fashion Club into helping her pick up trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Bunny Crusade

"Sandi, you know my mom forces me to do all of these extracurricular activities so they look good for college. I mean, sure, it's a good opportunity to work on my tan and meet the boys from other schools who work in the park, but I'm not *that* shallow."

"Gee, Quinn, and I thought you just suddenly liked garbage." Sandi smiled. "I mean, that shirt *is* vintage, right?"

"It's vintage *inspired*, Sandi, but I can see where you might not have realized it. I mean, they just got these in at Cashman's *yesterday*."

"Well, I can see you're at least up on your Fashion Club duties. Maybe the rest of us should sign up to collect garbage in the park, too, so that we can follow your good example."

Stacy piped in, "We could wear matching jumpsuits!"

"Jumpsuits make me look fat," Tiffany complained.

"Guys, come *on*!" Quinn smiled. "Let's go shopping for outfits after school. I'm *sure* we can find *something*!"

Quinn kept her sweet smile on as the other girls started discussing the merits of shorts versus skirts, but an evil smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. They had followed her plan perfectly! Every icky thing they picked up (Quinn made a mental note to find at least somewhat fashionable rubber gloves) would save a piece of trash from hurting a cute animal like the bunny stuck in one of those plastic things that held a 6-pack of soda together like she saw on TV last night.


End file.
